


【翻译】War Room Entertainment战情室演出

by liangdeyu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Gaping, F/M, Fucking Machines, M/M, Magical Dildos, Mild Pet Play, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Suggestion of Future Pet Play, coming dry, 以道具为主
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: 他被绑在一张华丽的长桌中心——不是随便哪张长桌，是MACUSA战略情报室的长桌，只会在出现紧急事务时为高官政要开会所用。Grindelwald将他绑缚得有如冬季盛宴上的烤乳猪，只差没在他嘴里塞上一个苹果，虽然他知道那疯子更愿意用别的东西填满里面的空间。他的大腿和小腿被网状交织的黑色皮带分别绑在一起——皮质轻软仿佛黄油，束缚之紧却仍旧令他疼痛。皮带末端是他双膝与两脚之间的两根木棒，它们下流地撑开他的双腿，使他的阴茎和囊袋悬垂在桌上，脆弱的皮肤触及冰冷的桌面。左右的脚踝和手腕分别铐在一起，强行把他折作一团——他的头颅低垂，如果伸展脖子，他甚至能舔到桌面。





	【翻译】War Room Entertainment战情室演出

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [War Room Entertainment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221947) by [Funkspiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funkspiel/pseuds/Funkspiel). 



Graves缓慢地——不情愿地醒来，难受至极。尽管曾被迫入睡以作休息，但他仍然筋疲力尽，感觉肌肉酸痛，关节吱嘎作响。他的皮肤紧绷，如同酝酿夏日风暴的气压一般敏感；他几乎要从内里爆炸，他的心跳剧烈，在胸中锤击自己的肋骨直至疼痛。

他的膝盖很疼，被硬木无情地抵住，他茫然眨眼。硬木……他家里没有硬木，地面全都是柔软的长绒地毯。那么他不在他被当成牢房的公寓里……他眨眨眼，思绪归位之后，他僵住了。

他被绑在一张华丽的长桌中心——不是随便哪张长桌，是MACUSA战略情报室的长桌，只会在出现紧急事务时为高官政要开会所用。从他身上逸散的高温立刻给皮肤附近的抛光乌木染上了一层雾气，他甚至能从桌面看见自己的倒影。他发着抖拼命想要移开视线，但他的目光挥之不去好似受魇，他身不由己。

Grindelwald将他绑缚得有如冬季盛宴上的烤乳猪，只差没在他嘴里塞上一个苹果，虽然他知道那疯子更愿意用别的东西填满里面的空间。他的大腿和小腿被网状交织的黑色皮带分别绑在一起——皮质轻软仿佛黄油，束缚之紧却仍旧令他疼痛。皮带末端是他双膝与两脚之间的两根木棒，它们下流地撑开他的双腿，使他的阴茎和囊袋悬垂在桌上，脆弱的皮肤触及冰冷的桌面。左右的脚踝和手腕分别铐在一起，强行把他折作一团——他的头颅低垂，如果伸展脖子，他甚至能舔到桌面。

他闭上眼睛努力冷静，思考，图谋逃跑。他在MACUSA，当然，可是Grindelwald不会轻易给他逃走的机会。他很可能被噤声了，因此呼救也是无用。也许他能用魔法触发警报，只要他伸手然后——

他喉间漏出一声惊恐的尖叫。就在他施法的一瞬，两枚冰冷的金属突然在他乳头里展现了它们的存在。他看不见，但他知道它们在那儿。小巧的两处穿刺令他疼痛——新鲜的疼痛，虽然毫无疑问伤口已经经由魔法治愈——他脸红愈甚，因为它们开始不妙地在他体内发热和震动，拉动两颗肉粒在他胸前挺立，即便他收回魔法也没有停止。他施放了另一道魔法，想知道这是不是它们的激活条件，但是当震动级别更快了一点，更强了一点时，他呜咽一声，然后立刻恐慌地扼住了自己的哀鸣。

好吧，这么说情况还可以变得更糟。他必须小心——省着魔力只用来做些能帮他逃走的事，以免震动变得更强。他闭上眼努力屏蔽体感，努力集中注意力，但是——

“哎呀，哎呀，不用忍着，宠物，”Grindelwald的声音从桌前传来，Graves睁大了眼睛。他坐在Picquery的座位上露齿而笑，双手交握在面前，眼睛在Graves的面容幻象下愉悦地闪闪发亮。“你尽情哭喊也不会打扰到别人工作的——只有我能听见你的声音。”

房间里除了他们俩没有别人，不过很快就不会是这样了，如果每把椅子面前都有的那些会议简报是待议事项的话。从文件数量来看，这次会议不仅人数众多，而且时间绝不会短。

他打算用Graves来装饰这场决定Grindelwald抓捕计划的会议，Graves对其中的讽刺意味并不陌生。他嗤笑一声，眼神冰冷，终于低声吼道：“你这是冒弥天大险，就为了羞辱我，这样真的明智吗？”

“已经开始关心我了，亲爱的？真贴心，”Grindelwald说，他用偷来Graves的声音发出的呢喃细语听起来十分陌生，Graves抗拒为此发抖的冲动。取而代之地，他只是冷眼看着Grindelwald站起来开始沿最远的路线绕桌走向离他最近的，伸手可及的地方。”我还以为你不喜欢我呢。”

“尽管玩你愚蠢的把戏，Grindelwald，他们会注意到——”他的话语戛然而止，因为Grindelwald轻轻挥了挥两根手指，然后他乳环上的小珠子突然跳动起来——灼热，蜂鸣，搅动。他拼尽全力不发出声音，尽管一股情欲的电流穿透躯干深深地窜进他的肠道，下至两腿之间。但是他无法合拢因痛苦和惊吓张成O型的双唇，颈项在他的忍耐中仰头绷紧。

这种折磨比任何不可饶恕咒都糟，因为他不会因此而死。Grindelwald完全可以永远不停，也不用担心他的玩物坏掉。他可以把他扔在这儿，扔在崩溃的边缘，大张着腿战栗数小时以上——肌肉在快感中绷紧，当然还有等量承受的疼痛——而Graves永远休想死去。

并且Grindelwald看起来没有要很快放开他的意思。

“坚持住，宠物，”Grindelwald说，同时突然出现在Graves身边，坐在桌上，他的贴近吓到了他。他放在Graves后颈上的手极其灼热，他用偷来的对方的手掌摩挲其紧绷而发抖的后颈——只有一下——就好像是为了鼓励他。“这个，”他说着用另一只手的拇指拨了拨Graves的乳头，令后者在束缚中微弱地抽搐，“只不过是开始。”

[停下。]

[你这么做逃不掉的。]

[他们会发现的。]

这些话就在嘴边，但是在他紧压着由胸前戳刺的快感造成的持续而顽固的呜咽声时说不出来。他摇了摇头，他的头发——柔软，不再受发胶约束——遮住了他的眼睛。

“已经屈服了吗，部长？”Grindelwald问，Graves立刻忍不住抬头瞪着他，牙关紧咬的嘴唇开始发红。他的鼻翼微张，因粗重的呼吸紧绷到发白——急促的呼吸表达出压制的怒火——于是Grindelwald微笑，“就是这样，好孩子，为我好好表演，好吗？说到底我真心憎恨这些冗长的会议，而你正是我不得不来参加它们的原因。”

“放了我你就不用烦心了。”Graves勉强挤出这句话，声音微弱——但比他担心自己会发出的声音更为坚强，谢天谢地。

Grindelwald轻笑，在Graves心里激起了强烈的炙热的怒火，他的脊椎烧蚀，他的皮肤刺痛。

“可爱，”Grindelwald说，曲指捏住他的下巴摇了摇，“努力撑着这股劲头吧，宠物，你会需要它的。”

然后房门开启，由MACUSA高层组成的喧嚣人群涌入房间——Picquery走在最前面。Graves希望他们能发现他，但是他们没有。这些才华横溢的男巫女巫们，走在这个时代的前列，却只是继续填充着房间，没有一个人看向Graves所在的桌子中心位置——这块空间在他们眼中毫无疑问空白乏味不值一看。

一个接着一个，他们入座了。每个人都沉浸在礼貌的谈话中，手指翻动着关于大洋彼岸的谋杀和种族灭绝的危机的档案。只有Picquery在入座前迟疑了一下，迈开长腿走向Grindelwald刚刚从Graves身边移过去的地方。她离得很近。[如此之近]，但即便是她也没有看见他——没有听见他——不能救他。

“你早到了，”她细声说道，“这可不像你。你还好吗？”

这个问题太讽刺了，让Graves想要大吼[不，他当然极其不好！他浑身赤裸地被绑在桌子上扭动，环绕着他的人群本应该能够发现一个种族灭绝狂冒充了美国魔法国会安全部的首脑！]

但他知道生气是没有用的。他留着力气思索，因为很明显在他被抓一个星期还未被人发觉之后，他指望不上他的同事来救他了。

“Theseus Scamander领导着英国方面调查Grindelwald行踪的工作，”Grindelwald说，他微微皱眉的表情令Graves反胃，因为，天呐，他真的装得一模一样……“他是个亲密的朋友，如果有任何事我能帮得上忙，我都责无旁贷。”

“噢，”Picquery点点头，她的目光温柔下来，像对待兄弟一样捏了捏冒充者的肩膀，“当然是这样，抱歉，Percival。”

“你永远不用对我道歉，Sera，”Grindelwald低声说，正如Graves会做的那样。Graves无法压抑心中的暴动，但是他咬紧牙关强行把它推向思维后方。他能挺过去的，而且这是搜集情报的绝好机会，他能集中注意力忽略胸前坚决致力于逼疯他的蜂鸣，他能忍受在满屋同僚之中裸体——反正他们看不见他，他能处理这个，他能——

他僵住了，因为他意识到Picquery没有坐在首位——反而坐在他右边的椅子上，就在他的视线之前。而他的左边，桌对面另一把椅子吱呀一声，是Grindelwald坐在了她的对面——Graves正处于两人之间。显然会议的大部分时间他们要用房间前方的幕布——上面是魔法踪迹地图和动态照片和彼岸友邦传来的文件。有那么一刻他心中感激自己不用赤裸着，在束缚中扭动着直视Picquery的眼睛。但她离得这么近还是使他心绪不宁，因为哪怕这样近，她仍然对他和他的苦难视而不见。

他本可以伸手触及，如果他没有被牢牢捆绑；他本可以低声呼救，如果他们之间没有隔音之咒。她怎么会发现不了近在眼前的这一层薄薄的幻象？

怎么会没有人发现？

在他左边，Graves能[感觉]到他被偷去的脸上的邪笑，那笑容仿佛无形的重量压在他的身上，扭曲，戏谑，将他一览无余。

天呐，他真的要开始讨厌自己的脸了。

“女士们先生们，”桌尾传来一个声音，Rowley Jenkins，国际情报和外交事务部的主管，“如各位所知，大洋彼岸的巫师界民众正遭受一个疯子的邪恶诡计的威胁，加上近期发生了一系列袭击伦敦铁路系统的恐怖主义魔法活动，我们今日特此召开本会。”

他想着工作时很容易忽略乳头里的蜂鸣，很容易进入分析状态——专注于他命中注定的职业，保护海内外魔法社会；很容易忘记他被绑得像餐盘里的烤猪一样摆在桌子中间，而不是穿着他合身的精致西服坐在椅子里。

忘记现状很容易，直到某样东西在他身后展现了自己的存在。被捆成这样他没法向后看，没法躲闪，没法避开那陌生的东西轻轻的，弧形的碰触，它无情地压进他的臀瓣之间。突如其来，仿佛是魔法所变。他没法做任何事，只能看向左边——直视那人目光锐利的注视，那眼神好像在说[别忘了我为什么带你来，宠物。]

说得好像Graves能够忘怀一样。

那人勾了勾嘴角，手指轻敲桌面，于是突然就有一股液体从Graves肠道中喷涌而出——润滑液咕嘟嘟出现，淫荡地把他的内部冲刷了个遍。他尖声惊喘，因为润滑液渗出后穴流到双球，沿着他的阴茎和大腿滴落身下的桌面。

随即，他括约肌的力气骤减——他的皮肤感觉到身后那东西缓慢而又坚定地向前推进，太过轻易地将他的后穴撑开。Graves扭动挣扎，施放魔法，但只不过让乳头的穿刺震动得更加有力了，他只能强迫自己冷静。

“你——你做了什——？”他的问题消失成一声呜咽，音量好似害羞般微小，因为那东西开始塞进他的体内——长条形的物件慢慢将他填充得越来越满。而且每当他以为[绝对不可能再进去]的时候，它都进得更深。它填满了他，直到他确定他能隔着肚子感觉到它压进他的大腿。

它停在他体内，沉甸甸的又长又硬，停了很久。久到足够Graves带着他的全套皮革束缚挣扎完毕静止下来。有那么一秒钟，他在想我也能忍受这个，[我能忍住]。但是这个念头在那东西开始抽出的过程中如指间流沙般流失殆尽，他顿了一顿才意识到这折磨不是简单的入侵。

“不。”它从他体内往外滑时他喘息道，这玩具展开了它喇叭形的头部，使得他穴口的皮肤淫靡地隆起，就好像是在挽留它。玩具并没有干脆地拔出，只是微微地[后撤]，然后，一鼓作气猛插回来。他抽搐地倒向前方，额头几乎磕上桌面。

他能从倒影里看见他张开的，过度使用的入口——影像间或被溢出的惊喘造成的哈气模糊。他没法把注意力集中在会议上了，即便他拼尽全力。他零星听到几句话在说[Grindelwald]和[另一次袭击]和[我们在英国的同胞]，但是他听不清其它灌进他耳中的轰鸣。

每当他以为他抓住了那东西的节奏时，它都会改变行动。更好地冲上他前列腺的新角度；力道够摧毁他身体平衡的新速度；填满他、让他扭动、让他腹部鼓起有如怀孕的，或者空虚的、拉扯而出到只留下头部的暂停。

更糟的是，他在这殷勤玩弄下勃起了。每当那东西在他体内有条不紊地撞上前列腺，魔力都如电流般爆出他的皮肤——鞭策他乳头内的穿刺物再次强劲地起舞。他的胸膛疼痛，他希望他可以完全贴在桌子上，这样就能平息那可怕的首饰的震动，冷却他的乳头。但他能做的只有用额头抵住光滑的桌面忍耐，眼睛因每一波传来的战栗翻向后方，他的双手徒劳地在脚踝处握扭，指甲挖进自己的皮肤。前液从他的阴茎拖曳到桌上，划出表达他无望欲求的凌乱线条。可是他无法得到任何有效的摩擦，没有东西可以帮他释放。他被Grindelwald埋入他体内的鬼东西无情地折磨——他要他单靠着它们达到高潮。

关于战争和国家安全和魔法界的对话在他身周展开，好像一张由嗡嗡声织就的毛毯。如果没有被持续不断的刺激催至高潮边缘，他会意识到Grindelwald只需以一个小小的法术结尾，在座所有高层人士就都会看见他。他们会看见他们的安全部部长跪在他们开会用的桌子上，无力的双腿被结结实实捆住，双手也遭了绑缚。他的后穴大开，因积累的刺激而粉红火热，被他看不见因而不知道粗细的东西撑开到没有一丝褶皱。他的嘴巴张开，贴近桌面，嘴唇被自己的唾液浸湿。他虚弱地轻轻挣扎，乳头处有星芒般微微的闪光，哆嗦得像风雨中的树叶。

他的五脏六腑在腹股沟之上痛苦地扭作一团，而他不能推出那玩具，不能伸手自渎，不能抬身增进快感在玩具上操翻自己。他除了忍耐和坚持以外什么也做不了。

“Graves部长，”一个同事说，是外交部的副部长Isabelle Firenze，“我知道您赞成派人去支援MOM的调查行动，可您难道不怕让纽约防御空虚会诱导Grindelwald前来吗？”

“方案是当Grindelwald在英国时派人去那里，如此我们就更有胜算抓住他，而不是任由他趁我们等他[可能]来美国时继续揭露我们的社会。如果抓他的机会在伦敦，那么似乎我们的人手最该在的地方就是伦敦，呆着不动很难抓住大洋彼岸的罪犯啊，你说呢？”

[他在这儿，他就在你们身边，你们这些天杀的蠢货]，他想说——想尖叫到Grindelwald的魔法挡不住他的声音为止——但是随着屁股里假阳具每一次可怕的抽插，他嘴边除了失控的反复的[啊，啊，啊]之外什么也说不出来。

“那是当然，部长，”她说，“不过……您在任务简报上列出的派员名单……恕我直言，他们是MACUSA拥有的最强战力了。如果您的决定错了，如果您的人失败，我们除了这间屋子里的人员以外再也没有别的防御力量了。”

“他们也许是最强的，但如果他们不能在海外解决战斗，那么他们在不在这里也几乎无妨，都是一样无用。话虽如此，我完全相信我的团队，把他们派给Theseus Scamander我们就能在两周之内把那个混蛋扔进监狱。”

[不要，不要，不要，]他恳求道。不要把他最好的人手都打发走，天啊，那个混蛋[就在这里，他在这儿！]

“而您不想跟他们一起去？”另一个人问，他被突然加速推挤的假阳具逼出一声呻吟，忘记了这人的名字。每一次前列腺上的戳刺都从会他的阴茎里榨出一股前液，流淌如喷泉。

“如你们所说，如果我的人失败了，我们会需要这个房间里的战斗力来保护纽约的安全。尽管我无比乐意亲自领导他们，但总要以公众的利益为先。”

“他说得对，我们需要我们的部长留守。如果我们把所有被选举出来保护市民安全的防御力量送去优先保护外国人，投票给我们的市民会怎么想？”Picquery的话吸引了所有人的注意，“Graves部长，我同意你的团队行动。多快能让他们启程？”

“如有必要，明天早晨之前。”

“确有必要。”Picquery说，她推开周围的文件好看清全图——一份资料滑过来距他只有咫尺之遥，几乎碰到Graves的腿。差一点就能发现，差一点就能救他。

如果他能动一下那份文件，如果他能用魔法折起一页纸传信给主席，他就能……

他尖叫出声，哀嚎的声音回荡在室内，却没有人能听见——假阳具突然开始在他屁股里震动，隆隆作响几乎要把他拆裂。狠狠地碾磨，全力捅入，他就这样射了出来——白色的线条涂花了黑色的抛光桌面，依然没有人能看见他。

他高潮到灵魂出窍，眼睛翻白，而在快感缓慢衰退之后，震动仍在继续。

“不——不要，不要。”他结结巴巴，又为新一层强劲的抽插节奏扭动挣扎，但却只能让他的束带勒得更紧。他无法压制自己恐慌且虚脱的恳求，他的声音尖锐嘶哑，断断续续——因过于敏感的前列腺上的冲击而破碎。他痛苦不堪，他性奋过度，他快要死了。他感觉自己就要从关节接缝处碎得七零八落，抖为尘灰，随风飘散。他的视野边界变暗了，但是有手指敲打纸张的声音将他的注意力吸引回了左边，在他能说出任何话阻止那人之前，他的阴茎突然勃起，再一次在湿润的桌面和他的肚子之间抽痛。[欲望]在他的双球后灼烧，他在恸哭，因为[别再来了，别再来了，别再来了]。

油滑的液体从假阳具周围涌出，他绷紧全身肌肉反抗，额头在桌面上砸得砰砰作响。没有人注意到他的挣扎和桌子的晃动，没有人听见他的声音，没有人看得见他。在他被囚期间从没有如此接近过自由——却是咫尺天涯。

眼泪，被迫流出的热泪簌簌落下，在眼眶中倒着积蓄到沾湿下睫毛，他发现他无法忍住不哭。他再也忍不住落泪，正如止不住腹中的欲火。他再次高潮了，而会议还在继续。无论何时他敢抬眼看，他都会忍不住因Grindelwald慵懒的，饥渴的视线而畏缩——那人一边和与会人员眼神交流，一边用目光抚遍他的全身。

假阳具永远不会停下。它在他每一次高潮之间肏他，直到他准备好尖叫，而每当他萎靡下来，Grindelwald都会强行让他回到高峰，一次又一次重复直到他的后穴变成一个专门奉献给粗壮假阳具的松弛抽动的圆洞，他已被完全摧毁。

就在Graves以为他习惯了它的时候，就在他终于能摆脱萦绕脑海的快感真正思考如何脱身的时候——他屁股里的假阳具开始变大，再次把他撑开，残忍地用力压住他前列腺的凸起，直到他大声哭叫，口水混合着眼泪流到桌上。他的尖叫声在房间里回荡，但是没人听见。他要坏掉了，每块肌肉都死死绷紧，不是因为有根假阴茎在反复捣弄他的屁股，而是因为身体里流窜的真正的电流。他知道他皮下的每一条肌腱都因紧张而拉紧，他知道他额头上的每一根血管都在跳动，他的脸色在加深，他颤抖得有如风中残烛，而且他知道Grindelwald在看，房间中唯一一个能看见他的人。但他止不住哭泣，他停不了颤抖，他藏不住他已经开始干高潮的事实。在这个别人看不见他的房间，他暴露得比生命中任何时候更甚。在Grindelwald设置的法术下，他无处可藏。

他不知道会议就这样持续了多久，他迷失在Grindelwald手指的敲击和假阳具火热的胀大和乳头里宝石的蜂鸣之中。他思绪空茫，直到最后，突如其来，一切终止。

他呼吸困难，他竟敢怀有希望，竟敢祈祷向不管哪位神明都好，祈祷也许有人注意到了，也许有人阻止了Grindelwald而他已经得救了。

但是当他睁开眼时，围绕着他的女巫和男巫都正在散会离去——带着会议简报——直到只剩下Grindelwald和Picquery在场。他把脸颊压向桌面降温，累到不在意因为这动作使脸上沾湿了自己的体液，只是无神地睁着眼，瘫软在自己的束缚里，精疲力尽以至于每一口呼气都带着虚弱的哀叫，声音断续，几不可闻，轻如耳语，碎如希望。

“你做得很好。我本以为不得不发动委员会投票决定，没想到你成功说服了大部分的人同意派遣队的事，干得漂亮。”他听见Picquery在他右边一边整理文件一边说道。

“谢谢，主席女士。”

“独处时叫我Seraphina，你知道的。”她说。

“但我们不是独处？”Grindelwald反驳道，他的声音又轻又低，完全不像Graves，因此Graves不由自主地僵住了——眼睛瞪大，缓缓看向Picquery。

“他不算数，Gellert，他能告诉谁呢？”她直截了当地说道，Graves的血液仿佛极速冰冻。然后她对上他的目光，她的眼神冷酷无情。

“你——你，”Graves声音沙哑，嘴唇干裂。他舔舔唇努力吞咽，但仍然语音破碎，“你知道。”

“不然你以为为什么没人发现他，Percy，”她说——手指亲切地梳理他的头发，令他挣扎，“还有谁比我更适合教他怎么当你？你像条忠诚的小狗一样拼尽全力反抗他读取你的记忆，那我只好慷慨地向他展示我的记忆。他学得很快。”

“谢谢，Seraphina，你真体贴。”他好整以暇地说道。Graves感觉恶心。

“整个过程，你……你就那么看着？”

“我装的很辛苦，不过是的，宠物，我在看，”她说。听到Grindelwald给他取的名字从她嘴里吐出来，对他的打击比过去三小时里经历的一切都大。当她走过去看他的后面时他的眼眶又一次湿润了，他感觉到她的手指按了按他的后穴——假阳具带着轻轻的一声“啵”被随意拔了出来——然后空气被吸进了前所未至的深处。他对着桌子啜泣，只有一声，低沉破碎。“你合不拢的样子太可爱了，Percival，真是个好孩子，你含得很好。你是对的，Gellert，他的确能提供精彩的演出。”

“我告诉过你他会的。”

“你是对的，而且委员会会接受你计划的那件事你也猜对了，我相信我欠你一杯酒。”她漫不经心地说，就好像在评论天气，就好像她没有正用假阳具在她被绑的朋友合不拢的后穴中缓缓抽插。

她被恶咒夺魂了，Graves想，或者她也被冒充了。

什么理由都好，只要能消除他脊柱中冻结的被背叛的痛苦，消除他实实在在是已经被肏透了、已经完蛋了的认知。这就是他以后的生活了——身为两个禽兽的宠物。

“我乐意去喝一杯，Sera，不过我觉得是时候带我们的小宠物回家了，他表现得非常好，我相信他应该得到一点奖励——你说呢？”

“嗯，”她拖长了声音，手指轻轻摩挲他的头皮，就像在安抚一条狗一样，Graves努力不把这一行为视作好意，然而经历了数小时难捱的欢愉和痛苦之后，这感觉真的很好。他闭上眼战栗——把鼻子压在硬木桌面上，努力隐藏表情。“暖水澡，食物，也许今晚他甚至能睡在我们脚边，累的好像——是的，我想他值得这些奖励。”

“那我就带他回家了。”Grindelwald说，他打了个响指，Graves周身的皮带干脆地从皮肤上脱落，就像蝴蝶蜕下茧壳一般。Graves瘫倒在桌子上，吃惊地发现自己已经没有任何力气移动，反抗或者逃跑了。一双手把他拉近他曾经穿在身上的那套衣服，就这样，他自由的机会被Grindelwald搂他入怀的举动消灭了，他的动作温柔的令人恶心。

“Sera，求你。”他低声说，[求你不要让这一切成真，求你告诉我这些只是惑敌之计，求你帮帮我，我信任过你]。

“嘘，宠物，”Grindelwald说，嘴唇吻上他的前额，“她很快就会回家的。”

“要给爹地表现好点，Percival。”她严厉的声音令Graves畏缩，震惊且无助。然后他们就又站在Graves被当成牢房的公寓里了，浴室水龙头已经打开，Grindelwald的声音紧跟着钻进他空白麻木的大脑之中。

“你做得很好，宠物，你做得很好。想想看，等Sera和我成功之后，我们可以再来一次——只不过，到时我们不必再隐藏你了。想想看那些眼睛看着你为他们挣扎扭动，你会是庆功宴上最瞩目的餐桌装饰，我亲爱的，只管等着那一天到来。”

他没有等很久。


End file.
